Reconstrucción
by Hueto
Summary: A éso se refería ella con que no cambiaría nada. Pues siempre, tras una guerra viene la sanación. De personas, de sentimientos, de creencias, de valores, de conciencia colectiva... todo cambiaba tras una guerra. Una vez que algo se destruye hay que reconstruirlo.


**Guapos y Guapas del mundo fanfiction... y los feos también :D **

**Aquí encontrarán una serie de... cosas... que escribí en un momento de... no sé :) pero me gustó, y espero que lo disifruten también :D**

**P.d**

**"Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines... ¡Ah! y no. Aún no me pertenece Harry Potter"**

* * *

Y entonces… ¿Feliz Año nuevo?

Feliz año nuevo.

Narcisa se preguntó por qué parecía que había sido hace siglos que disfrutó de un verdadero banquete de Año Nuevo. En un acto masoquista se propuso recorrer la casa, _su _casa, o lo que solía ser.

Las mujeres Sangre Pura eran puestas a cargo de la decoración de sus casas, y Narcisa a menudo se hinchaba de orgullo al caminar por los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora el esplendor había pasado. El señor tenebroso y sus seguidores habían arrasado poco a poco con la casa, y ésta no había podido hacer mucho para defenderse.

Narcisa recordó como los cientos de elfos domésticos fueron pereciendo a manos de los mortífagos por impedirles saquear la mansión. Cada noche, Narcissa recordaba los nombres de cada uno de esos elfos, como si al hacerlo pudiera agradecerles por intentarlo… por ser más valientes que ella.

Las habitaciones que antes contenían huéspedes, habían sido transformadas en celdas para prisioneros, pues las celdas para prisioneros originales habían sido transformadas en cámaras de tortura.

Los candelabros que antes contenían decenas de velas, apenas tenían cinco o seis, y alcanzaban sólo para proyectar sombras tenebrosas y lúgubres en los pasillos.

Los cuadros, se encontraban vacíos, pues sus habitantes habían decidido refugiarse de las maldiciones lanzadas al azar en los cuadros del desván, y ahí se habían quedado. Les gustaba más por que irónicamente, era el cuarto que se encontraba en mejor estado.

Las alfombras, antes mullidas e impecables, se hallaban cubiertas de restos de sangre, las paredes mostraban las huellas donde las golpearon diferentes hechizos.

Narcissa se detuvo en medio del salón, ahí donde tanta gente perdió la cabeza de sobredosis de _crucios_, ahí donde vio tantos ojos perder el brillo de la vida, ahí, Narcissa Malfoy lloró. Lloró por lo que fue, por lo que era, y por lo que sería. Lloró por lo atroz de los eventos que ocurrieron, y por el gigante alivio que la aplastaba ahora que habían terminado.

Lloró de tristeza, de añoranza, de coraje, de remordimiento y de felicidad, por que tenía a Lucius y a Draco, a su ya no tan pequeño Draco, a su hermoso y valiente Draco, a su hijo. Vivo.

Éso era lo único que había importado desde el principio. Su familia y nada más. Así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos. Narcissa Malfoy haría cualquier cosa por su familia, _cualquier cosa_, y no cabía en sí misma de regocijo al recordar que ellos harían lo mismo por ella, _lo que sea que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo._

Y se los agradecía con el alma. De verdad que sí.

- ¿Cissy? -

Su voz se coló en sus pensamientos y se volteó con una sonrisa llorosa en la cara. Tal vez fuera verdad que estaba perdiendo un poco la cabeza. ¿podían culparle?

- Lu - Dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Despacio y en silencio, se fundieron en un abrazo, bajo el agujero que Dobby dejó al tirar el candelabro. Narcissa se sintió instantáneamente más fuerte, protegida, feliz.

Le preguntaban muy a menudo, cómo es que podía amar a alguien como su esposo. Ella nunca contestaba. Por que no lo sabía, nunca lo había sabido, y lo cierto era que no le importaba mucho. Sólo le importaba que lo hacía. Lo amaba. Con locura. Con pasión. Con todas y cada una de las partes de su ser. ¿Y qué?

Era una mujer simple, fue educada para serlo. Para querer un consorte rico y sangrepura, y darle herederos que a su vez serían ricos y sangrepura. Era todo lo que había conocido. Y no le molestaba en absoluto.

¿Por qué? Por que ésa vida no le había dado motivos para ser infeliz. No había sentido jamás la necesidad de ser "libre" como su hermana Andrómeda. Ni de comportarse como un muchacho más, como su otra hermana Bella. Ella siempre había querido lo que tenía. Una hermosa familia.

Cierto. Voldemort había probado que el sistema que la educó tenía faltas graves y prejuicios ancestrales y estúpidos.

Cierto. Su vida simple se había vuelto un torbellino de horrores innombrables.

Cierto. Había pagado el precio de ser una sangrepura en épocas de guerra.

¿Se consideraba la víctima? Si. Era una víctima más de Voldemort y de la gente enferma que creía en él, como Bella. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera cuando el mago oscuro más poderoso de los tiempos tocaba a tu puerta reclamando tu lealtad?

Ella no era un héroe. Los Slytherin se mueven de acuerdo a los vientos que corren. Son como los bambúes. O algo así le decía su padre.

A Narcissa pues, le importaba un pelo de hocicorto sueco lo que la sociedad creía que era correcto. Siempre y cuando su familia disfrutara de unos pocos días más de relativa seguridad.

Dicho y hecho. _Cualquier cosa_, _lo que sea que fuera necesario._

- ¿En qué piensas? -

Susurró la voz profunda de Lucuis en su oído.

- En todo -

Contestó ella. Su tono tembloroso.

- No lo hagas - Pidió apretándola un poco más.

Asintió. Obedeciendo en apariencia. Pensando un poco más. ¡Cómo había tenido ganas de abrazar a Harry Potter cuando accedió a tener a Lucius en arresto domiciliario! Daba las gracias por haber mentido aquél día. Su acción había dado frutos. Más jugosos de lo que esperaba.

¿No había removido la guerra nada en ella entonces?

Lo había hecho. Claro que sí

¿Si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo cambiaría algo?

La respuesta era tan clara como el agua.

No.

Las cosas que vivió fueron suficientes para marcarla de por vida, sí, pero había aprendido una que otra lección que en otra circunstancia no hubiera sido posible.

Por ejemplo. Sin la guerra, tal vez habrían amenazado con desheredar a Draco por querer casarse con Hermione Granger.

Narcissa sonrió involuntariamente.

- ¿Ahora qué? - Inquirió su esposo, divertido con sus cambios de humor.

- Draco - Dijo ella. Y la expresión de Lucius se volvió un poco más dura.

No por que pensara que Granger no era digna de su hijo. Para nada. Éso era más bien cosa de Draco. Pero no de Lucius. Más bien era que no podía ver a su futura nuera a la cara. "Tonterías" pensaba a menudo Narcissa. Tiene que haber "malos" para que haya héroes como ella. Si le preguntaban, Granger estaba un poco llena de sí misma.

Pero la opinión de la madre del novio no siempre es la más objetiva. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

- Aún me sorprende que quieran hacer la boda aquí - Dijo él al fin.

Narcissa frunció el ceño.

- ¿No crees en mis capacidades reconstructivas? - Preguntó ofendida. Lucius sonrió en su cuello y negó con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que sí querida. Creo en todo lo que venga de ti. -

Ambos sonrieron. Ésa sonrisa cómplice que sólo puede sacarte el amor de tu vida.

A éso se refería ella con que no cambiaría nada.

Pues siempre, tras una guerra viene la sanación. De personas, de sentimientos, de creencias, de valores, de conciencia colectiva... todo cambiaba tras una guerra.

Una vez que algo se destruye hay que reconstruirlo.

Y personalmente, a Narcissa Malfoy le emocionaba ésa parte.

Comenzaría por el salón, donde estaba parada.

Después arreglaría el comedor, el recibidor, las salas de estar.

En seguida los pasillos ocuparían toda su atención.

A continuación, los salones de baile y las cocinas.

La biblioteca y los estudios.

Las habitaciones.

Todo.

La casa no volvería a ser la misma. Por que ella no era la misma.

Las mujeres Sangre Pura eran puestas a cargo de la decoración de sus casas. Y aunque a Narcissa, ahora le tenía sin cuidado el estado de su sangre, aquél era un pretexto más para iniciar las redecoraciones cuanto antes.

El esplendor volvería. Del señor tenebroso no quedaría nada.

Y cuando acabara con la reconstrucción de la casa. Habría acabado también con su propia reconstrucción.

Así que al preguntarse de nuevo por qué parecía que había sido hace siglos que disfrutó de un verdadero banquete de Año Nuevo. Decidió que no importaba.

Que sería éste _el primer_ banquete de Año Nuevo.

Asi que ¿Feliz año nuevo?

Si.

Feliz Año Nuevo Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :) **

**¡Ah!:**

**El primero que me diga de quién es la frase del disclaimer y en qué libro aparece gana un one shot de lo que quieran :D**

**Está muy fácil... **

**Y bueno, con éso la verdad es que quiero compensar a toda la gente que he hecho esperar con mis otras historias. :D Los AMO :D**

**Si no han leído mis otras historias y no están esperando por ellas, no os preocupéis, también vale la promoción.**


End file.
